Marie in Wonderland
by XxxCupcakeLoverxxX
Summary: "It's better to forget your past life, so you can start a new one." Marie Thomas was a shy quiet girl with a painful, emotional past and her life was surrounded with fear cause of her father's abuse along with the death of her mother and her one and only best friend. Now she was kidnapped and brought to Wonderland to play a "game" that has many twists and turns. OCXsomeone special
1. Chapter 1

**Well...this really cool idea came into my head not so long ago! So I hope you guys like this new story.**

* * *

><p>Name: Marie Thomas<p>

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: bright blue

Clothes: school uniform which is a red sweater vest with a white button down shirt, a black skirt that goes slightly above the knee, white stockings and black buckle shoes

* * *

><p><em>"No daddy! Please don't hurt me!"<em>

_"Shut up you little b****!"_

_"Ow daddy that hurt please stop...AHHHHH!"_

_"I said shut up you dirty little brat!"_

_"Ahhhhh...oooowwww!"_

_"There that would teach you not to misbehave in my house!"_

Go away...my god those memories go away! Please don't ring bell...please don't ring!

*Ding**Ding*

The sound I was hoping not to hear went off and all of the other classmates around me stood up from their desks so they can leave to go home. But I don't want to go home!

"Okay everyone see you tomorrow and study for the test" my teacher announced and everyone let out grunts and groans. I slowly stood up from my desk slowly wrapping my backpack onto my shoulders and made my way out the door with my head down. I just don't want to go home...not to that monster!

"Marie can I see you for a moment!"

I stopped from the sound of my name and turned to see my teacher Mrs. James at her desk with a small smile on her face. I took a deep breath and made my way towards her "Y-Yes Mrs. James!"

She gave me a concerned look and asked "Are you okay Marie? You haven't been yourself!"

My eyes quickly widened and I immediately shook my head "N-No I'm fine...I'm just a little tired that's all!"

Mrs. James sighed and adjusted her glasses "You've been using the same excuse for the past week Marie...I'm really concerned for you my dear. Your grades are starting to come down a little and you haven't been doing your homework on occasions."

I nervously bit my bottom lip and I could feel myself beginning to break down, but I sucked it up trying to look calm and peaceful...but then I can't! Why would I be calm and peaceful? My life was filled with fear and misery! I go home everyday and face the same old monster I have lived with all my life...everyday I something new! I come home and find my dad passed out on the couch with a beer in hand and a couple other cans lying around on the ground like the floor was a trashcan. Luckily I get some peace and quiet before he wakes up...but when he wakes up it's a different story!

"I understand Mrs. James" I told her snapping myself out of my thoughts. "I promise...I'll study real hard this semester!"

A promise I probably can't keep!

"Alright Marie...now go ahead home dear!" my teacher smiled and I turned around heading out of the classroom. I just wish I didn't have to go home...I don't want to go!

I walked down the hall and I looked around to see all of the students at their lockers ready to go home. Conversations filled the room about the upcoming dance for the year and th big football game, I wish I could go but I'm not allowed! Curse my dad...I hate him so much...I hate him! All of these years of torment and abuse is building up inside me and it's making me want to go insane, all of the marks left behind on my body from the recent beating is making me weaker. It hurts so much...I just want to die!

I found myself coming to the exit of the school and I slowly opened the doors where I noticed storm clouds coming in from the sky, I need to get home quickly before it rains...hopefully my dad's passed out again so I don't have to deal with him.

"Hey Marie!"

I stopped in my tracks and looked over to see a group behind me and I wished I didn't turn to see them. The kids from my school have a habit to pick on me and chase me everyday till the point I get tired and they can beat me up making my other marks bruise more. I then began to walk faster trying to get away from them.

"Hey get back here you moron!" I heard a boy shout along with some laughter from the others including the girls.

I immediately went faster down the street until the worst came, it suddenly began to pour down rain making my clothes drenched instantly but I continued to run like hell away from those bullies. This is basically my life! Every day I'm always running and I'm and filled with fear and isolation...all because of that monster who is my so called father. I made a sharp turn down an alley hoping I could find a place to hide till the group goes away...but I was suddenly grabbed by the arm and was thrown back back behind the dumpster. I yelped but my mouth was covered gently and I heard a familiar voice.

"Shh...keep quiet and they won't hear you!"

Wait...I know that voice! I slightly turned my head and looked to see a neighbor of mine who lived down the street from my house named Micheal. He was tall with short blonde hair and brown eyes and he was my friend...my only friend! I obeyed him and kept quiet and could hear the shouts coming from the group who was chasing me.

"Come out Marie Thomas...we want to show you something!"

"Let's face it she's gone!"

"What a freak let's go!"

Then everything was silent and Micheal's hand released itself from my mouth, I heard him let out a huge sigh "Those b****** don't learn do they! Chase you everyday just to beat you up...if I could I would beat them up for you Marie!"

"N-no that's not necessary!" I quickly answered and stood up, "Thank you Micheal!"

He chuckled and smiled "I'd do anything for a friend like you Marie...here let me walk you home before you get sick in this weather!"

Now this was common! Whenever I would get in trouble Michael was always there to lessen the pain from my everyday life, I'm grateful for that...glad that he's my friend! I let him take me home which wasn't so far away and we stopped at an old broken down house that I lived in. My house isn't very appealing with some broken windows, the uncut yard and trash all over. You can see that my dad doesn't care about this at all!

"You know I wish I can take you away from here" I heard Micheal say. "You don't deserve to live this life...why can't you just tell someone what your father is like? Why does it have to be so secret?"

I shook my head for he knew how my life was like here, he witnessed once of my beatings when I was little by accident for he came by and wanted to play with me. I want to keep this secret...I don't want my dad to hurt me even more!

"I just...can't Micheal! Promise me that you won't say anything. Besides I'm not so far from graduation and I will be out of this hell hole!"

"But that's not the point" Micheal protested. "What if someday you really get hurt? I don't want to see that happen to you Marie...you are my best friend! Hell I even like you for god's sake!"

"Marie Bernadette Thomas get in here!"

I jumped from the sound of my father's deep angry voice and I looked at the doorway to see him there with his arms crossed. I gave a glance to Micheal and said "I'm sorry I have to go!"

I quickly walked away not even looking at my father and went inside the house. Did Micheal really mean that he likes me? He's been my friend for so long and I only think of him as that...I don't want to fall in love or have a boyfriend! I just don't!

I walked into the kitchen only to be yelled at by my father again "You're late! Get started on your chores now before I beat the sh** out of you!" I slowly nodded and he yelled again "Answer me properly...don't just nod!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

I immediately went into my room to put away my backpack and to changed out of my school uniform into my old dirty clothes I wear on occasions. First I always start by cleaning the windows and mop the floors afterwards, then I make dinner which isn't such a hard job to do and I serve it to my father. Usually after dinner my dad would sit at the couch and drink until he passes out with the TV on, but sometimes he would get so drunk and would yell at me about nothing and beat me! I just wish a can get out of this place...I want to be free...it's all I ever ask! Please God...get me out of here.

* * *

><p>"Is it okay!" I asked my father as he ate the food I made. He only groaned in response and continued to eat not even saying a word! I sighed and wiped my mouth for I was done eating and stood up to clean the dishes, after I finished I let out a huge yawn and made my way to my room but was called out by my father again.<p>

"Marie get over here!" I gulped and slowly walked back to have his eyes glaring at me. "I got a call from your teacher" he began. "She says you haven't been doing your homework...care to explain!"

I nervously bit my lip "I-I...I don't know sir! I've been doing work here and I never have time!"

"Bullsh**! You have plenty of time...don't be giving me those excuses! I don't like liars like you!" He immediately stood up and slapped me across the face, I held my now swollen cheek and looked away from him but got slapped again. This is how I get my punishments...he beats me over the littlest things and this is one of them.

When night came, after my beating, I went over to my room and went to get ready for bed. My dad went and got himself drunk and passed out on the couch again leaving me in peace and quiet. I removed my clothes and noticed new bruises on my back in the mirror...it hurts so much! I changed into my pjs and crawed into bed which was just an old mattress, a pillow and a bed sheet. I lied there in pain and tears began to stream down my face. Oh how I wished to be free from here...I would take any risk to do so! I slowly closed my eyes hoping to get a good night's sleep.

_Hey did you know that games have rules?_

_It is decided from the beginning...let the game begin dear Marie!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mommy are you still sick?"_

_"I'm afraid so sweetheart?"_

_"When will you get better?_

_"Only time can tell of that Marie...only time can..."_

_"Mommy?"_

My eyes suddenly popped open from the horrid dream I have had for many years...more like a nightmare! The pain and sadness I went through keeps on building up inside me like a time bomb nearly to explode from my heart on remembering that day. I just want to die...oh god what am I saying? But at the same time I shouldn't even be here, why should I live this life through torture and abuse? Why am I even here is the real question? If my life was ment to be like this with black and blues after constant beatings from a father who could give a rat's a** about me then why should I even exist?

I must stop thinking like this, right now I should worry about school before I'm late...again! I have a habit for always being late and you could guess why with my father and being chased by the group of kids from yesterday.

I stood up from bed and went to my closet to pull out my school uniform for the day and began to change into it. It was just a red sweater vest with a white button down shirt underneath, a black skirt that goes slightly above the knee but not to much, white stockings and black buckle shoes. I'm not a huge fan of these uniforms especially the skirts...I hate wearing them but I have no choice! Our school decided to change the dress code into uniforms which was a pain to get and my father wasn't too happy with spending all kinds of money. He threatened to pull me out of school so he wouldn't have to pay so much money, well he barely even works first of all to even make any money...we mostly live off of welfare!

After looking in the mirror to see if I looked alright I noticed a bruise see on my arm that is visible for anyone to see and a huge sigh came out of me.

"I hope no one will notice!"

I glanced around my room and picked up my backpack making my way out of my room to the next room where I heard loud snoring from the couch of the living room. There laid the man who is my so called father still passed out from drinking last night like always...it disgusts me so much to see a slob like him. Makes me feel ashamed to have a father like him...I'm sick of it!

Not wanting to waste time I opened the front door and made my way out only to see the cloudy skies from lasts night's storm and made my way to the sidewalk walking to school. Looking over to the street a couple cars drove by along with some school buses but then I went back and focused on where I was going as I looked both ways before crossing a street. This was simple everyday life for me I guess...the same old routine!

Once I got to the other side of the street a familiar voice called for me "Hey Marie!"

I looked over an saw Micheal approach me with his backpack in his hands and he had a concerned look on his face. After yesterday I guess he would be! "H-Hey Micheal!"

"What happened yesterday? Did I get you in trouble?" he immediately asked in panic.

I shook my head "No you didn't...I'm fine!"

I immediately started to walk ahead but I could feel his presence following me, after thinking about yesterday I couldn't help but think of what he said about liking me! I only think of him as a friend and nothing more then that...I mean the way life is for me, I don't think I would ever fall in love at all and it could never happen with a girl like me who is quiet and such.

"You know about yesterday," Micheal went on, "I hope I didn't...well shock you too much about me saying I like you all of the sudden! I was just angry about how you can live like this and you think it's going to get better when I know damn well it isn't!"

His sudden snap towards me made my jump a little "I'm sorry Micheal!"

He sighed and made me look towards him "Marie listen to me...I want you to promise me that you will at least talk to someone about this instead of me. It's been years since your-"

"Don't!" I interrupted not wanting him to finish the sentence.

"Sorry" Micheal apologized then grew silent.

We walked together in silence and we came to another street to cross, I turned to him and said "Look I can't make any promises but if I have the need to I will!"

Micheal slowly nodded "Okay!" He turned from me and went to the opposite direction for his school and I looked away taking a deep breath. Never in my life have I kept a promise...ever since that day! I shook my head from that thought and focused back onto going to school for the day.

"Hey there's little miss freak of nature!" a familiar voice taunted.

"Yeah where were you yesterday Marie Thomas...were you too chicken!"

Laughter filled th air from the group of kids from yesterday that appeared behind me and I tried my best to ignore them but they kept on going as a girl came up to me.

"Come on miss freak of nature! I bet you're too chicken to fight me huh?"

I stood my ground but managed to speak "Just leave me alone!"

The girl groaned and pushed me "Come on b****!"

I shook my head as I stood up trying to clean myself up from the mud I was pushed into and glared at the girl that did this to me. Right now I have had enough an nd I clenched my fist and took a swing to her jaw making her cry out as she held her now swollen cheek and blood began to drool out of her mouth. The group behind her had their mouths gaped open and she glared at me and I could've sworn her eyes turned red from anger. Taking this as I warning and immediately turned and began to run into the street without even thinking of looking both ways.

I ran into the middle of the street and I heard a loud long beep in front of me and my eyes widened to see a pickup truck heading right for me. Now I'm really screwed, I couldn't even move for I was stunned and my body wouldn't react!

Suddenly a force pushed me out of the way and I fell to the ground only to hear a loud thud and the screeching of the truck. I closed my eyes tightly but slowly opened them, I stood up shaking with fear and noticed the man from the truck rush out in fron of his vehicle freaking out. Oh my god...did he hit someone? I made my way to see where the man was and my eyes glared down in shock and I immediately covered my mouth before I could cry out.

Before my eyes there layed the boy I have known since my childhood was unconscious on the ground not moving at all as blood began to come out of his mouth. The group of kids that was taunting me ran off and I remained motionless seeing Micheal on the ground...is he dead? No he can't be...he can't! The only person who has ever cared for me can't be dead...I don't want to go through this again!

A couple of pedestrians came over and a person called 911 immediately as some people tried to figure out what to do in this situation. I stepped back and began to run with tears running down my face, I heard the people back there call for me but I ignored them and kept on running. The boy that I knew saved my life...and he could be dead because of that! Geez if I only ran the other direction none of this would have happened and Micheal wouldn't be in this state...it's all my fault! All my fault!

I continued to run and I didn't care for where I was going for all I wanted to do was hide and cry my eyes out, I don't want to go to school looking like this with my face all red and mud all over my clothes. Hoping things wouldn't get worse it did as I felt rain drops fall from the sky and I knew I had to find shelter. Looking around I saw nothing but houses for I couldn't hide their, then my head turned towards the forest and I ran there! I remember when I was little an old tree house in the middle of the forest that I use to play in as a kid and thought it would be a perfect hiding spot.

Without a second thought I ran into the forest as fast as I could hoping to get out of this rain and to be in peace with myself for a while. I can't go to school like this...I just can't! With bruises all over my body and mud covering me head to toe, I just can't go at all!

After a long time of running I stopped by a tall tree with some old run out wooden ladder and carefully began to climb up but in a quick manner for I didn't want to be seen. My clothes were soaken wet and I smelled horrible as I sat down in the old tree house removing my backpack! There I led out all of my tears and curled up into a ball in the corner...right now I really want to just die! Why wasn't I the one to get hit by the truck? Why couldn't it have been me? As I thought these things I could feel my eyes droop down...maybe some more sleep can help me out.

* * *

><p>No one's POV (Dream):<p>

_"Marie...Marie" a voice called out in a gentle soothing way._

_The said girl found herself in her home but looked at herself only to see her body appearing to be the size of a little girl. Looking around confused she noticed a shadow behind her and yelped as something grabbed her by the hair._

_"Oww let go of me OWWW!"_

_"Shut up you little brat and start your chores now!" her father told her in an angered tone then slapped her. "NOW!"_

_The little girl weeped but nodded obeying her father's command and walked away. As she walked into a different room her body grew a little bit and found herself in a different time when she was ten years old. The memory in her mind struck her and she remembered this day of what her father did in his abusive history._

_The said man stepped in and said "You failed math class...really? Are you that stupid Marie?"_

_The girl shook her head "I'm sorry daddy!"_

_"Sorry won't cut it!" he shouted and grabbed her by her neck and threw her against the wall leaving her to cry in pain._

_"Marie...Marie wake up!" the voice called out again. "We'll be late if we don't make it in time! Wake up Marie...wake up!"_

* * *

><p>Marie's POV:<p>

My eyes slowly opened and I sat up rubhing my eyes and I could felt the dried up tears on my face...such an odd dream that was!

I looked around then to my surprise I saw something that shocked me! In the tree house was a white rabbit with little glasses and wore a red plaid coat...to me it was adorable! I must still be dreaming, besides this isn't real and bunnies don't wear glasses or clothes. Okay just ignore it!

"Finally you're up" the rabbit spoke in a high pitched voice.

I jumped and moved back in panic "Oh my god you're talking! "

The bunny tilted his head and groaned "Of course...now let's go before we're late!"

"Go where and why are you even talking!" I began to freak out.

The rabbit graoned again "You leave me no choice!"

Suddenly a flash of light filled the tree house and I covered my eyes for a brief second only by o immediately feel myself get picked up by something. Opening my eyes and I saw a man now with snow white hair with white ears on by his head...wait a minute...woah is he the rabbit! What kind of dream is this?

"Try your best not to scream in my ears Marie" he told me. "And I can say it's too late to tell you not to dirty my clothes hehe!"

Suddenly he jumped out of the tree house laving me to scream loudly and thrash in his arms...this guy is insane and I'm going to freaking die in my dream like this. As the both of us fell we didn't seem to land at some point but we kept on falling, I looked at my surrounds to see that I am in a dark place falling and up above me was a fading light! Did we jump in a hole or something?

"Oh my god we're going to die!" I shouted.

"Don't worry my love I won't let you die" the man said happily.

My god this guy is insane...not only insane but mad! Wait a minute did he just say love?

"We are almost there!"

Almost there? Almost where? What the hell is going on?

Before I could ask another question to myself the laughed and we somehow landed safely in some strange unknown area! He put me down and I immediately stepped away from him and snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you coo-coo in the head or something?"

He only laughed again "Ah I love the way you argue with me," then the man pulled out something from his pocket "here drink this!"

My eyes widened and I shook my head "No I will not! Get me out of here now...what am I saying I can wake myself up from this dream!"

Then a silence was between us and he man opened the little bottle in his hand "I guess I have no choice!"

The man then took the bottle to his lips and drank what was inside it and pulled me in pressing his lips against mine. He forcefully opened my mouth making me drink the liquid and it was disgusting! I pushed him away and was ready to argue wih him and beat him until I could feel myself get dizzy, the next thing I knew I fell back to the ground and caught a glimpse of the man for the last time and I blacked out.

_"Now the game begins Marie!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that wraps up this chapter! An announcement here I would like to say...the chapter for Always and Forever is in process and will be up next week if anyone was wondering...just saying! Thank you and please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"?" POV:

After hearing some shouts upstairs I went up to check on what was going on for no one should be on my property at this time...how annoying! It's freezing out here and who would be stupid enough to be here at this time, it's the beginning of April Season after all. I soon came to the upstairs balcony and he first thing I saw was an all to familiar man.

"Prime Minister!" I shouted annoyingly.

The rabbit man flinched then ran off with me chasing him behind, I shouted once again at him then he just suddenly disappeared leaving me more annoyed as ever. Walking back to where I was I paused and noticed a figure laying on the ground who appears to be knocked out, but as I looked closer I had to double take and realized it was a young woman. She was skinny and pale, the clothes she wore wasn't proper for this kind of weather and I could tell she was shivering. I bent down and saw a little bottle beside her...wait a minute!

"A foreigner!" I told myself and couldn't believe it. A game has started and right into the beginnings of April Season, how can this be possible? I placed my hand on her arm and she was damn right freezing, I sighed deeply and took the girl into my arms but before I did I took the vial and placed it in her pocket so she has it...because she will need it!

As I carried her I couldn't believe how light she was, for a girl this age she should at least be a couple pounds heavier...god what am I thinking? I shouldn't talk like this to myself, there's business to take care of and I must get back to work when I bring this girl inside. Stepping back inside I carried this woman through the hallway and I could hear her moan in her sleep and mutter out some words that I couldn't understand why she was saying them.

"N-no...it's my fault...mhm ngh!"

What is this girl dreaming about? She sounds upset and confused...but what has she done to say these things? However it's none of my business for sure and I don't have the intention to know anyways.

Maire's POV:

I could sense someone carrying me as my eyes refused to open up, I also heard a deep voice of a man and footsteps echoing in some room. I was really curious until I felt my body lightly placed on something soft and something heavy and warm was draped over me. I have never had anything this soft before in my life and I was a nice change for me...I never had anything this soft!

Keeping my eyes closed for I never wanted to open them I heard a door open and a voice spoke "Clockmaker what are you...what's going on? Who's this?"

"Found her on the balcony" another voice grumbled, "A new game has begun I'm afraid!"

"Right in the beginning of April Season? That rabbit!"

"Hey your boss is the one in charge of bringing foreigners here so ask him!"

I couldn't help but hear the conversation and grew confused with everything, what game are they talking about and are they referring to me as a foreigner or whatever? What am I thinking...this is a dream after all so I should wake up soon and be back at the tree house any minute now!

"I should probably get him now and some nurses to look at her...she doesn't look well!" the gentle voice replied.

"She needs to be looked at...for a girl her age she sure is skinny! There's even a huge bruise on her arm that doesn't look right either."

I began to panic to that and slowly pretended to wake up letting out a little moan and slowly opened my eyes and saw two men before me. By the door was a tall man with short blue hair and I couldn't help but notice his yellow eyes...how strange! But another feature that caught my attention was a knife shaped brown like material on his sleeves and another one around his leg. I hate weapons deeply especially knives...can't stand them at all and they scare me! I looked at the other man who looked odd, he had long navy blue hair that was in a pony tail and there was a clock earring at his left ear. These men look really strange to me...well this is some dream!

"You're awake!" the man at the door said in shock.

The other man groaned "Looks like it is!"

I slowly sat up and couldn't help but moan in pain for my back was still swollen from the bruises on it but I didn't show much emotion from it for I didn't want these guys to ask. Then I had he courage to speak "W-Where am I? Who are you?"

Both men looked at eachother and the guy at the door began his way towards me, I couldn't help but grow scared for he had weapons on him. I pulled my blanket up to me face and yelled "Don't come any closer!"

He paused and tilted his head "Why what's wrong?" I pushed myself against the headboard of the bed and covered my body more as he got closer.

"Gray stop!" another voice filled the room.

I peaked my head out of the covers and saw a new person in the room, he had silver hair and his skin was sickly pale, he wore an eyepatch on his one eye and his other eye was visible as a silver color that looked towards me then to the man who was coming close to me.

"Gray remove your weapons...she doesn't like them!"

The man referred to as Gray looked at me and the silver haired man then immediately removed his weapons tossing them to the side. Silence filled the room as the man at the door approached me with a smile on his face and stopped at the side of my bed "I'm terribly sorry for my assistant Marie...hope you can feel better now!"

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked again immediately in a more serious tone.

He blinked then chuckled "I'm sorry...how rude to not introduce myself! I'm Nightmare Gottschalk and my assistant here is Gray Ringmarc and the other man here is Julius Monrey. You are currently in Clover Tower and the world you have arrived in is called Wonderland."

I looked at him and the othe men who were introduced to me and I grew confused when he said that I was in a world called Wonderland. What a strange dream this is! First I was kidnapped by a crazy rabbit man and now I'm sitting here in a bed with this guy with weapons, a guy with an eyepatch and the other who doesn't look quite happy to be here!

"Well he is pretty grumpy most of the times" Nightmare chuckled looking at Julius and Marie looked at him shocked and was about to say something until he continued "and yes I just read your mind so don't be alarmed!"

"What are you talking about?" the annoyed Julius asked.

Nightmare shook his head "Oh nothing clockmaker...now to get down to business! I must explain some things to you Marie but first you must get cleaned up and some warmer clothes on. You're drenched and cold!"

I looked at myself as my clothes were indeed still wet from the rain bfore I was kidnapped...but wait this is a dream how am I wet?

"Don't worry Marie" Nightmare assured her. "I will get some maids to get some clothes for you and we shall talk in my office."

He then left the room along with the other two men who gave me quick glances before leaving the room, before Gray left he grabbed his weapons he removed and left the room quickly. Now I sat alone and stared blankly at the room, the main colors were green and there were clovers decorated along the walls with a hint of gold. I have never seen such a beautiful and fancy place in my life, is my mind making me dream of such desires I wish to have? I shouldn't think to much of it...I will eventually wake up!

I stood up and a knock came at my door then opened, I looked and noticed a woman there in a maid uniform and...she had no eyes! I almost panic until she said "Master Nightmare sent me to help you change my dear."

I literally and to blink my eyes a bunch of times before replying "Um...okay!"

The maid smiled and went over to a closet in the room then opened it and began to look through the clothes, she pulled out a long sleeve green sweater, long dark blue jeans and a pair of black winter like boots that people would wear for style. I looked at the clothes that were placed on my bed and couldn't help but look at them, never in my life have I had clothes that looked brand new and so clean.

"You alright Miss!" the maid asked.

I looked up to her quickly and nodded "Yes I'm fine...thank you anyways!"

She then smiled "Good...I can take these wet clothes from you and clean them if you wish!"

I gulped a little but thought it was a good idea and walked over to what looked like a bathroom taking the clothes that were given to me to change. I closed the door and began to remove my wet school uniform and slowly slip on my new clothes. Before I did I looked back to a mirror that was behind me and noticed the huge bruise marks all over my back...I hope they go away soon!

As I changed I kept on thinking more and more of this place and what has happened, then I remember having this dream. It was strange but it hit me hard! It was the scene from when Micheal got hit by that truck, I should've ran the other direction...how stupid of me to run right in the middle of the street. But I will wake up soon and will get this mess straightened out...maybe he isn't dead? Okay enough of this!

Without taking another thought of it I changed quickly and came back out to see the maid there waiting for me and I handed out my wet clothes "Here and thank you!"

Her smile never left her face and she said "No problem dear...master Nightmare is waiting for you in his office and I will gladly escort you!"

I slowly nodded and I followed her into the hallway and I gasped to see such a massive place, greens and golds were the main colors which was beautiful. This dream has taken my desires to a whole new level with such a place! Looking around I noticed the maid rpulled something out of my skirt pocket and I remembered it...it was that bottle of that liquid I was forced to drink. However she held onto it and we kept on walking in silence.

Then the stopped and opened the door to a room saying "Master Nightmare she's ready!"

The both of us stepped inside and I saw the men from before sitting there at a table and Nightmare stepped forwards "Wonderful please sit Marie!"

I sat down at a chair and the maid walked over and gave Nightmare the bottle that was in her hands and he sighed and gestured the maid to leave. The room grew silent and I notice Gray looking at me and said "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier Marie!"

"It's fine" I mumbled. "How do you know my name anyways?"

Nightmare sat down and smiled "Well you're a foreigner I am the first to know your name and I must say it's a very pretty name. Now I must explain to you some things about this world since it's some good advice in order to survive here!"

I blinked "What do I need to know? This is a dream after all and things will just happen on it's own and I have the power to control of what happens so there's no need!"

Three men looked at eachother and Nightmare sighed "Look Marie...there are things in this world that you must know so bear with me!"

I crossed my arms and groaned with annoyance but let him speak, Nightmare then pulled out a map an began his speech.

"Now Marie you are in Wonderland and here are some territories that you must know...first of all you are here at Clover Tower where I am in charge at along with my assistant Gray and Julius who just resides here. Next you have the Castle of Hearts which is ruled by Queen Vivaldi and the other roleholders that are there are named Peter White who is the Prime Minister and the one who brought you here and then there's Ace...be careful with him!"

My eyes widened with this explanation but I didn't interrupt.

"Then you have the Hatter Mansion which is home of the Hatter family mafia, the one in charge of the mafia is Blood Dupre along with his man in command Elliot March and his gatekeepers the Tweedle Twins named Dee and Dum. Next you have the Amusement Park and the owner there is named Gowland, there is also another named Boris Airay who just hangs around there...oh I also forgot to mention Pierce Villiers who is part of the mafia hehe forgive me!"

Then he grew silent and I assumed he was done but there was aother place he didn't explain that looked like a circus "What about that place?"

Nightmare looked and sighed "That's the circus and the man in charge of that place is Joker who is also in charge of the prison...I would be careful around him if you ever do meet him. Which you will unfortunately! Does this make sense at all?"

I slowly nodded but then I asked another question "I heard from you guys about a game...what is it and why didn't that maid have eyes"

The silver haired man then placed the bottle on the table "That's your game...once you consumed the Potion of Hearts it begins your game. All you have to do is interact with the residents here in Wonderland and the vial here will slowly fill up...once it's full you will either make the decision to go home or stay here! And the maid is a faceless, she doesn't have eyes because she doesn't have a role like us...she's just an ordinary card in the deck!"

Man this hardly makes any sense and it's really confusing, this dream is getting stranger each time. What is my mind thinking and why is it making me dream such a place? Is it just some desire I wished to have while my life is a horrid tale...I hope I wake up soon!

Julius who was quiet the whole time stood up "Well since this conversation is over I'm going back to work if you don't mind!" He immediately left and I couldn't believe how hesitant we was to get back to work.

"Don't mind him dear...he's a workalohic" Nightmare laughed.

Gray then stood up "Well since this is indeed over would you like something to drink Marie cause I can gladly get you something!"

I looked at him and I was pretty thirsty "I guess!"

"Alright follow me then" he said and I stood up to follow him out the door. I looked back to Nightmare who grew quiet and looked like he was in deep thought.

What a strange world!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay then that wraps up this chapter and please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare's POV:

This is one interesting outsider I must say! Looking into her life's story is very tragic to look at, I ever so wonder how that girl could ever survive such a lifestyle. Reading her thoughts is confusing for me as well, she tries to block out some things of her past that seems to be important to her in many ways. I wonder how this game will go with Marie and what her fate will be in the end...well that shouldn't be looked at now! As I sat at my desk I heard my door open, I looked up to see Julius enter my room once again.

"Forgot my glasses" he said in an annoyed way and went to retrieve his glasses from the table, then he paused "Where did the girl and Gray go?"

I stood up from my desk and looked outside my window to see the snow falling down like a blizzard...man April Season sure is kicking in! "He took her to the kitchen" I answered, "May I ask you something?"

The clockmaker groaned for I knew he wasn't too happy, he just wants to go back to work like the workaholic he is...well he does have an important role after all! He sat down and gave me an annoyed look "What?"

"What do you think of this outsider?" I immediately asked still looking outside the window.

There was silence until I got my answer "What am I suppose to think? She's an outsider and will just come and go...she will go home in the end for my prediction! A girl like her won't even survive in this world."

I rose an eyebrow with his answer, it could be possible that she will likely get hurt in Wonderland with her state of mind and her lack of strength to fight back. Looking more into her memories I saw her punch that one girl...hehe that was impressive but that was just an urge and not pure strength from within. She didn't think before she took that action!

Then I asked him another question "Why do you think that Julius?" I could tell he was getting ticked off by the second which I found pretty funny but thankfully he answered.

"She's weak!" he simply said. "Just looking at her proves my point...once I carried her in here she felt very light for her age. I can also tell by a huge bruise mark on her arm...probably bullied back in school! Can I leave now?"

I gave him a nod and he immediately left cursing to himself about me and his work that must be done, if he only knew she was more than bullied from a couple of kids. Her life's story is filled with the down sides of everything...I wish you the best of luck Marie and your game. You'll need it!

Marie's POV:

I slowly followed the man trying my best to keep distance for he still had weapons on him, I just don't like them at all and they scare me deeply. I know he apologized earlier but I still don't feel right about it! As I continued to walk I began to think of this world that I'm dreaming of, my mind is very creative but why would I ever think of a world like this...is it really a desire I wish to have? Here I am in a huge beautiful tower and I'm being treated pretty good with the new clothes given to me and the nice people...something I never had!

"You okay Marie" Gray asked which snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him and shook my head "I'm fine...I'm just really confused!" Next thing I knew Gray opened the door and we were now in a kitchen where he went to a cabinet pulling out a container.

"Why are you confused?" he asked again as he pulled out a couple mugs.

"Well with everything" I quickly answered, "this place is just...strange! Hell I was kidnapped by a pervert with bunny ears and he threw me down some hole that just appeared out of nowhere!" I grew more annoyed then ever and I sat down trying to think through me thoughts, taking deep breaths I tried to calm myself and I glanced over to Gary who then started to fill a pot with water and placed it on a stove...I wonder what he's making?

"I can understand how you're feeling" he simply said, "you're more confused then ever with these sudden situations...but don't worry! With the proper knowledge that was given to you about Wonderland I'm sure you'll make it through...just keep calm and let it go."

I guess he's right...I shouldn't worry so much since this is a dream after all and I will eventually wake up. I just nodded then observed on what he was doing, Gray opened the container along with pulling out a spoon and he placed a couple of scoops of brown powder into each mug. I hope it's not coffee...I'm not a huge fan of it really!

"What are you making?" I finally asked as curiosity got the best of me.

He looked over and smiled "Hot chocolate...it will warm you up!"

Hot chocolate? I haven't had that since I was four years old...it's been so long! I could remember the sweet taste and the smell that I use to enjoy in my early childhood, but then I never had it again after...no forget about it Marie! Then I heard a loud high pitch noise and noticed the teapot blowing steam out of it, Gray took the teapot and slowly pouted the hot water in each mug then began to stir in the powder.

He walked over and placed the mug in front of meand sat with me "Here you go!"

I hesitantly looked at the mug and could feel the steam hit my face which was really warm quickly making me get chills down my spine. My hand went to reach the handle of the mug and I brought my nose to it inhaling the sweet chocolate scent which took me back. I noticed Gray giving me a glance then I finally took my first sip...my eyes widened and I drank more not caring for how hot it was for I was in heaven! This taste just made me feel better about everything...all of the pain seemed to go away.

"You really like hot chocolate don't you" Gray asked with a chuckle.

I paused then placed the mug down "It's just that...I haven't had hot chocolate in such a long time. Got a little ahead of myself I guess!"

He laughed again taking a sip of his "Well I'm glad you like it Marie...may I ask you something?" I slowly nodded and he continued "Julius said you have a bruise on your arm...did it happen when you fell down the hole?" I paused then brought my hand to my upper left arm and winced a little, it wasn't from the fall though and I didn't want to say...but I lied!

"Uh y-yeah!"

There was a moment of silence until he stood up and went over to the fridge opening the top part, he then pulled out a blue like bag and walked back to me "Here put this on...it will ease the pain and bring down the swelling!"

I looked a at the object in his hand then slowly took it, it was cold and I realized it was an ice bag. I placed it over my arm and winced a little again but it soon felt better, then I took another sip of my drink still loving the taste. Then I noticed Gray stand back up like he forgot something.

"Shoot I have to give Nightmare his paperwork before the night period" he said quickly. "Care to accompany me so you're not alone?" Looking at the man I finished my drink and nodded, it would be best not to just be left alone in a place I barely even know...might as well look around and get familiar with this place.

I stood up and followed him out of the kitchen with the ice pack on my arm still as we wondered through the halls again, a few maids walked down giving us a wave and a few hellos. I smiled a little but soon made a straight face afterwards...I don't smile that much really cause I find no reason to smile. Smiling is for those who have a happy cheerful life, but I have a life filled with...well I shouldn't explain it to myself. There's no need!

Suddenly a faceless maid came up with a couple papers "Mr. Ringmarc these need to be signed by Mr. Gottschalk!"

"Yes I am fully aware" Gray said with a smile taking the papers into his hands, "I was just getting to these...thank you!"

I watched the maid smile towards him and she gave me a little wave and asked "Ooo is this the outsider everyone's talking about here?" I slowly nodded and she squealed "Oh my goodness I've never seen one before...it's an honor to finally meet you miss!"

Watching her enthusiasm I mangaed a very small smile "Oh um it's nice to meet you too...uh what's your name?"

She paused then shook her head "I don't have a name miss...the faceless here like me don't have names!"

My eyes widened for hearing such a thing, the faceless people here don't have names...that's sad to hear! A name is the most important thing for a person to have...it's your identity that brings the best out of you. It almost made me want to name her but will she be upset if I did...maybe I shouldn't!

"Oh!" I answered simply.

Gray coughed a little then said "Well let's take these to Nightmare Marie...and you should get back to work miss!"

The maid nodded then left heading off in the opposite direction to go back to work...she's so calm and cool about the whole name thing. I guess it doesn't affect her at all, it's probably normal here anyways, but why am I dreaming this...what is my mind doing to me? I shook off those thoughts and continued to follow Gray in the hallway.

"Gray why doesn't she and the the others have names?" I asked nervously.

He turned to me and sighed "It's just how it is Marie...they don't have important roles like Nightmare, Julius and I. So there's no need for them to have names!"

Just hearing that makes me sad about it, I don't understand these role things and the fact that the faceless here aren't important. Everyone has an importance in life and Nightmare just said they are simple yet ordinary cards in the deck...what's that suppose to mean?

Gray came up to a door and I remembered it being the office I was in earlier when I was talking with Nightmare, I paused then looked around the room and the said man wasn't there! I could've sworn we left him here not to long ago. I heard the man next to me sigh deeply "He ran off again!"

"Ran off?" I said looking around.

He nodded "Yes...he always does! He hides so he doesn't have to work, looks like it's time to find him for the thrid time today." I immediately felt bad for Gray for I knew this was a regular basis for him probably...I can tell!

"I can help" I volunteered.

Gray looked at me and raised an eyebrow "You sure...I don't mind the help actually!"

I slowly nodded and made my way out of the office and back into the hallway, Gray and I took separate directions to find Nightmare in th tower...might as well get familiar with this place while I'm here! Perhaps to get my mind off things for a while, I need to clear my mind and I must comprehend on why I'm having this weird dream...or if this is even a dream at all? What am I thinking of course this is a dream! If this were real I probably went crazy and my mind is making me hallucinate these things...yeah maybe! After walking down the hall I heard a commotion going on and it sounded like Julius yelling at someone.

"Just get out of here and do your job!"

I grew curious and walked over to see a door swing open and a figure was pushed out, the person laughed and stood up dusting himself off but I paused to see what he was wearing and what was on him. I couldn't see his face but he wore a long brown cloak with red stains all over it...is that blood? I gulped down hard seeing such a sight then I noticed him looking towards my direction, he stood up and around him was a long sword causing me to suddenly bolt in the other direction.

"Hey you wait up!" I heard him shout and heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway, I turned back to see him chasing me. Why is he chasing me? Gray where are you?

Running faster through the hallways he kept on calling for me but I ended up looking back again and my body suddenly slammed against something. I fell to the floor and looked up to see a male faceless servant who was carrying a tray of drinks that fell to the floor making me wet again.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry miss!" I heard him apologize but I quickly stood up only to slip again from the wet floor landing on my butt. The ice pack that I had was now a few feet away from me and I groaned with annoyance. Then I felt had grabbed me from behind and I turned to see the man that was chasing me, I then saw his red eyes which caused me to freak out with his appearance. Especially the blood on his clothes and the sword on him.

"Hey you okay!"

"LET GO OF ME...AHH HELP!"

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help myself so I decided to update! I'm just in love with my character now...thank you brain for giving me this idea! (even though I should stop dozing off in class when this story came to my mind XD) But anyways you know what to do...please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Ngh...no...NO!"

My eyes suddenly popped open and my body jolted up, shaking my head I looked at my surroundings and found myself in my room with the broken window and I'm in my bed with no sheets or blankets. It was a dream? Everything about that Wonderland place is a dream, those people I met are all figments of my imagination that my mind caused me to think in my sleep. But that bloody man sure scared me to death enough to wake me up, I have never had such a nightmare in my life. Well since that's over with might as well start the day with the same old same old.

As I slowly stood up from the bed my door was suddenly flung open and there stood my father and his eyes were a deep solid black. What?

"You little brat!" he shouted and charged at me pushing me back down on my bed. I screamed loudly but he covered my mouth with force applying pressure onto my jaw...it felt like it's going to snap! My legs began to kick around so I can try to free myself but it didn't work since he's stronger and bigger than me...so freedom was impossible. What did I do wrong?

"It's time for you to stop acting like a child you little b****!" He finally released his hand from my mouth and slapped me across the face, then again and again. The pain surged through my body and I just wanted to die right there...rather be dead then have this!

_"Marie!"_

I heard a voice suddenly call for me...it sounds so familiar.

_"Marie wake up!"_

Wake up...but I'm already awake.

_"Marie it's just a dream...wake up!"_

What...but that's impossible! This can't be a dream because I'm fully awake...my minds playing tricks on me.

_"MARIE!"_

I opened my eyes then suddenly saw an all too familiar face that I thought was just a figment of my imagination. Nightmare was there instead of my father and began to shake me saying "Wake up Marie...wake up!"

Looking at him once more I could see him beginning to fade away and my eyes growing heavy...that was just a dream?

* * *

><p>I could hear myself groan and I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in the place that I thought was a dream. I also looked to realize that i was back into my school uniform, right now I can't comprehend what's happening with me. So many of those memories just keep on visiting me in my dreams and I wish they would go away...but memories are forever kept in a safe in my brain.<p>

"She's awake!" I looked over and saw Gray come up to me with a worried look on his face, why does he looked so worried...what happened anyways?

"Woah man...I thought I literally scared her to death right there!" That voice...I remember that voice. My eyes shifted over and there I saw a man and I instantly remembered, especially his red eyes and the sword around him. Thank god he's not wearing that bloody cloak anymore! Then he came close to me and the next thing I knew my fears of weapons kicked in with his sword.

"Please don't come any closer!" I begged covering my head in the bedsheets.

"You idiot put away your sword!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

After hearing some silence I peaked my head out and came face to face with those red eyes in front of me and I screamed a little causing him to laugh...why is he laughing?

"Haha don't worry I won't hurt you!" the man said, "I'm Ace the Knave of Hearts...man I can't believe I'm meeting an outsider for the first time, it's a rare opportunity after all. I thought I killed you when I went over to help you up but you just passed out."

"Well it wouldn't have been much help with you wearing your bloody clothes and carrying around a sword" Gray added looking annoyed with the Knight's presence.

So I passed out? When was the last time I ever passed out...can't seem to remember. However this man seems strange to me, he looks way to happy and especially the one who's happy with blood all over him and carries a weapon...he's probably a psychopath. A crazy blood thirsty psychopath!

"I passed out" I told myself then I asked, "well why were you chasing me in the first place?"

Ace stood up straight smiling to me then answered "I just got so excited to meet an outsider that I wanted to do something for you!"

I rose an eyebrow "Do what?"

"I want to take you camping of course!"

"NO!" Gray shouted, there was a moment of silence until he straightened himself out "uh no. You're not going to take her camping especially in this snow, she could get very sick."

Ace shrugged "I won't take her camping here in the winter...I would take here by the castle or amusement park since it's warmer there. Especially since it's April Season already."

I watched the two talk and Gray kept on arguing the fact about Ace taking me camping, I honestly don't have any intention to do such a thing but I am curious however. I never went camping before in my life...but going with a complete stranger is out of the question for sure. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Julius and Nightmare looking relieved to see me awake I suppose.

"Why are you still here?" Julius asked Ace who was talking to Gray.

The Knight turned to face him "I wanted to make sure the outsider here was okay...by the way what's your name?"

I looked up to him to see he was asking me this question and I answered stuttering "M-Marie!"

A loud sigh filled the room and it was Julius who didn't look so happy "Good now you can leave."

Ace laughed again and he turned to me and suddenly lifted me in his arms "Alright see ya Julie!"

My eyes widened and I kicked my legs around trying to free myself but he began to run out the door, glancing back I saw Julius, Gray and Nightmare chasing after us and I couldn't help but think what could possibly happen next. Shouts filled the hallways as I screamed for this man to let me go "Ace put me down please...I don't want to go!"

I only heard him clicked his tounge and I noticed him heading towards a flight of stairs, looks like those fancy spiral steps in fancy homes but I noticed him not heading for the steps themselves but for the rail. He suddenly jumped onto it and somehow kept a nice balance on it looking down...wait is he going to jump? Oh god no please.

"Hold on tight Marie haha!"

At his words I felt him jump off and we came tumbling down quite a few stories high and I gripped myself onto his red jacket screaming loudly...reminds me of how I got here in the first place, I was forcefully thrown down a hole by a crazy person and here it is happening again. Deja vu haunts me a lot in these situations. I heard his laughs for I know he was laughing at me for being like this, but what would you expect anyways. A loud thud echoed in the tower and I opened my eyes to see that Ace has landed onto the ground safely...this man's crazy! He looked up and I did as well to see the three men that wre chasing us before were looking down from the fifth floor.

"Knight you idiot!" Gray shouted very unhappy of what was going on.

"See you guys later" Ace waved and ran off with me in his arms.

I kicked around again for I didn't want to go anywhere now...I wasn't ready to face what this world is. The moment he ran outside I saw snow quickly falling down from the sky and the cold winds blew hard making my nose run and my whole body to shiver. The worst part is that I'm in my uniform which was a skirt and a sweater vest with a short sleeve button down shirt underneath, I'm going to get really sick like this.

"Hey Marie why so upset?" Ace asked me with pure innocence on his face...are you kidding me!

"Why wouldn't I be upset?" I shouted, "I'm being kidnapped by someone I don't even know and he's forcing me to go on some camping trip in a world I hardly even know!"

He rose an eyebrow but laughed "I just want to get to know you Marie since we will see each other a lot here...you're suppose to socialize with the roleholders here so I'm getting you started."

But I'm not ready to meet the others and I still need to get over the fact that this isn't a dream...this is actually reality. I thought this place was all in my imagination but Nightmare as shown me that this is real, how can a world like this even exist? One thing's for sure is that I don't want to camp with this creep then I said "Well maybe I don't want to socialize with you...you kidnapped me for crying out loud and put me down!"

With a little laugh from him the man finally set me down on my own feet and I straightened myself out fixing my skirt, I couldn't help but shiver from the cold of the snow and wind...I should just ditch this guy and go to the tower. Yeah sounds like a plan to me.

"Hey what's over there" I said pointing straight ahead.

"Uh!"

When he was distracted I spun around and started running back to the tower hoping to get away from Ace, at the moment I felt free but I was immediately pulled back with huge arms crushing me. I groaned as I looked back to see Ace laughing loudly.

"Haha that's not nice to ditch me" he said, "I just want to hang out with you for a while then I'll bring you back to the tower...how's that?"

I swear if this is the only way then I have no choice so I replied "Fine but you must bring me back to the tower understand."

Ace nodded then let go of me bowing his head down "As Knight I swear to do so Marie...hehe this will be fun! April Season sure has brightened things up with an outsider here now."

All of this talk of April Season is really confusing me...what is it anyways? Getting curious I asked "What is this so called April Season?"

We began to walk into the forest as I asked him this question and I noticed him pause and it looked like he was thinking. "Well it's like this" he began, "you see how the tower is in winter time...well that's only in the tower territory. Every other territory experiences a different season, the mansion is autumn, the castle is spring and the amusement park is summer."

What...that's really strange. How can everyone have different seasons? The territories are all together in one land so the season should be the same all around...here it's just messed up.

"But what about the circus" I asked immediately remembering that territory.

Ace paused then shook his head "The circus doesn't have a season...Mr. Joker sure is lucky hehe!"

The circus sounds fun...I've never been to one before in my life and it's one of my goals in life to be able to go to one since my father could give a rat's a** about it. He says doing fun things for entertainment is a waste of time and money, well the money part I can understand since he barely works at all. I should visit there sometime when I get the chance on my way around the other territories. Since I have to socialize with the others here I can fill up that bottle quickly so I can go home. It sounds dumb for me to want to go home so badly but I want to know what happened to Micheal and I'm sure my father is going ballistic by now with my disappearance. Maybe I should just run away for good when I get home.

As I walked the crunch of the snow faded away and I lookdd down to see that I am now walking on grass and the area grew a little warm. The goosebumps on my body went away and I felt relief "It's so warm."

"Hmm we must be near the castle" Ace responded.

Looking around I couldn't help but feel like the castle was in a different direction from what the map looked like back at the tower. I sighed but since this man looks like he's from the castle then he must know the way so I followed quietly. The area grew quiet until it suddenly grew dark making me jump with surprise "Woah w-what?"

Hearing Ace laugh he looked around then to me "Wow night time already...hehe looks like it's time to camp."

I glared at him then I shook my head closing my eyes "No! I don't want to camp just take me back to the tower now."

When I opened my eyes I saw Acd on the ground with some camping equipment and a fire already started...what how did he-?

"No can do Marie" he said, "it's dangerous to wonder around here in the night."

"ACE!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it folks...what will happen with this camping trip with Ace? Will Marie try to ditch him again? You'll just have to wait and find out till the next chapter! Please review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

After yelling at Ace for a while to take me back to the Tower and his constant laughter of thesituation I had no choice but to end up staying to camp, although I do have a plan that could possibly work to get out of here. I sat down on an old stump by the fire as Ace started to build the tent that somehow came out of nowhere...even the fire appeared. In a blink of an eye everything just appeared like magic and I mentally told myself that this could be a common thing in this world possibly. If you think about it, it is all magic with me falling down a hole with this Peter pervert guy and the territories having different seasons. It all makes sense.

"How you holding up there Marie?" Ace asked causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"I'd rather die then be here with you" I responded annoyingly.

I really don't want to be here with this guy, he seems odd to me and I have a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. Speaking of my stomach when was the last time I even ate? I don't remember eating before I even came here to Wonderland in general. While thinking of this I heard my stomach growl loudly and I covered myself hoping Ace wouldn't hear...thankfully he didn't and I sighed to myself in relief.

"Aww that's horrible to say" he whined, "you wouldn't want to die if you're around me~."

After hearing that I looked at him and all he did was let out a huge smile and laughed. I swear this is going to be a long night and I hope I can put my plan in action when he falls asleep...hopefully. He says that it's dangerous out here at night, well I think it's dangerous to be out here with him especially with that sword attached to his side. I just have a huge phobia of weapons of any sort from guns and sharp things...especially things that's like a whip that could bring huge bruises to your body.

_"Ugh I shouldn't think that now!"_ I told myself giving myself a metal slap across the face.

"You're quiet Marie" the Knight said as he came next to me, "something on your mind?"

Letting out a huge sigh I shook my head "I'm fine...is the tent done? I want to sleep."

He laughed and I felt him come close "My someone's eager to sleep in the tent with me~."

My eyes widened and I pushed him off "Knock it off...you can sleep out here for all I care!"

All he did was laugh which caused me to grow more annoyed, I stood up and went inside the tent where their were sleeping bags set up. Again magic is going to be common in this world so I might as well get use to it and not question it. For all I know this could still be a part of my imagination.

After going inside I heard Ace follow behind me and I gave him a very serious look "Alright Ace hear me out for I am only going to say this once...stay on your side of the tent. Do not even touch me or do anything weird."

Once he was finally in he zipped up the tent and chuckled "A chick with restrictions...that's hard since we are all alone in the middle of the forest especially me being a boy and and you being a girl...you know it can happ-"

"Over. My. Dead. Body!" I told him firmly removing my shoes and crawling into the sleeping bag covering my head from him. There was complete silence and all I could here was him moving around and laughing to himself, I gave a quick glance over and I saw him removing his long red coat and he pulled out his sword causing me to flinch back into the sleeping bag.

"Huh something wrong?"

I slowly peaked back out and eyed the weapon "C-Could you please take that sword outside?"

Ace's POV:

Looking at this outsider I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow with her question, back at the Tower she was afraid with me having my sword...I wonder why?

"Why?" I asked with a laugh.

All she did was move deeper into her sleeping bag and said "Just put it away!"

As I looked at my sword and towards her I just carefully put it to the side next to me so I wouldn't have to take it outside for I don't want to risk it being stolen. The more I think about it the more I think of this new game and outsider, the strange thing is that she comes right in the middle of April Season for she gets to meet Joker. Who knows what this game will be like but all I know is that it will be interesting with this outsider. She's scared of weapons and this world is filled with them...who knows what the game holds for her. I also wonder about her heart...I want to hear it.

"Hey Marie?"

She turned around and looked at me "What Ace?"

"Can I listen to your heart?" I asked quickly for I began to grow eager.

Her face grew red which made me laugh a little and she responded "N-No Ace! I said no touching at all. End of story."

_"Man this girl is such a tease...it makes it more tempting~."_

For I could care less of what she has to say I immediately pulled away her sleeping bag, before she could squirm around I held her wrists to her sides and brought my head to her chest and could instantly here this foreign sound. Taking in a few seconds I could hear the sweet melody pounding inside her...it's like music.

"Ace get off me now!" I heard her exclaim still trying to break free from my grip.

I laughed then looked at her "This sound is so beautiful Marie...just let me hear it for a little."

Marie's POV:

This guy is insane! He thinks he has the right to just invade my personal space and place his head at my chest just like that. I even told him that I don't want him anywhere near me or any contact of any sort. I continued to try to move away from him and all he did was laugh with my attempts.

"I think you like this Marie~" I heard him say and his head moved deeper.

I moved around more rapidly and I kicked him around with my legs, it was until I heard him yell out and collapse to his side in a fidel position with his hands...oh my god did I kick him down there! Well obviously I did if he's holding himself like that groaning loudly...wait this could be my chance to escape.

I stood up quickly and opened the tent to escape, my eyes darted back to see Ace not even moving holding himself down there and I rolled my eyes "Idiot!"

Running out of the tent I was back into the forest so I can get away from this nightmare, I want to go back to the Tower before anything happens or getting caught again. My legs moved at a fast pace and my breath grew rapid, it also hurts to move as well since I hardly ever run. It's also hard since I still have bruises on my body...okay just don't think that and keep running. Man I shouldn't really think about these things when I'm in this type of situation, Ace back there could be chasing me down now and I wish to not see him again. However I will eventually see him no matter what. After running for a while I paused to catch my breath while leaning myself against the tree.

_"Why did that guy want to listen to my heart? Why was he so interested in it?"_

After a couple seconds loud snapping noises came near me and I stood like a statue for there was no way Ace would have caught up with me already. Looking around I suddenly saw red glowing eyes and growling noises caused my spine to shiver to the core, I screamed and ran even faster now then before...what am I doing? I'm running from a monster what will trigger the thing and chase me down...I'm going to die like this am I?

With my legs growing tired I couldn't help but look back to see the eyes moving behind me and the growls growing louder. With me loosing hope I came to a clearing and saw a huge wall of hedges and an opening in the middle, without a second thought I ran inside making a sharp turn inside and another...and another...and another. What in the world is this some kind of maze? It's so confusing but at least I lost track of the thing that was chasing me before. But I kept on running faster and didn't care to look at the directions I was taking...it was still dark out but at least there are some lights here. The lamp posts were in the shape of hearts with red and white stripes twisting around the poles. Wait...hearts?

Suddenly I bumped into something and fell to the ground landing on my butt, I rubbed my head and a familiar voice filled the air which caused me to grow annoyed.

"Ah my love you've come at last!"

The man that I have grown to hate already came over me in a tight embrace and I squirmed under him "Peter let go of me now!"

"Ah but I am most happy to see you at last" Peter said happily, "you have come to finally be with me in this world."

"W-What...no!" I shouted, "I don't want to be with you, you pervert...I got lost and ended up here."

"But why are you out there all alone?" he asked looking up at me still keeping his grip.

I sighed annoyingly and shoved him off of me "Long story...now if you would excuse me I need to get out of here and away from you!"

I began to walk away but was pulled back to bump into Peter again with his ears drooped down "You don't know your way out of here my dear...let me show you the way."

It was true that I don't know the way but by this creep, I'm not quite sure if I can trust him after what he put me through. Looking at the night sky and around this maze I gave in "Fine but just show me the way out!"

He smiled brightly and began to drag me in a random direction, as we walked I looked to see a huge castle in the distance that we were coming close to. So this guy is taking me there instead of where I really want to go...great! But I got to say the castle does look pretty and I am curious on what it's like inside since I was never in such a fancy place before.

"Marie my love how about you stay at the castle for the night?" Peter asked me, "It's dangerous to wonder around in the night."

However he was right since I was chased by some wild animal that probably wanted to eat me alive, and I might as well explore the castle to see what I'm dealing with in this world. "Fine but only this once since it is night" I answered once we came to the end of the maze and stood in front of the castle.

I gasped to see such a huge building and all of the colors with the lamp posts all around providing light to see, roses were also all around and I could smell it's scent...I never knew that roses smelled like that. But it soon came to an end when Peter kept on dragging me towards the castle doors which opened and us stepping inside. The building inside was breath taking with all of the decorations and the white floors in which I could see my reflection in...it's also so clean.

"I have been waiting for your arrival my dear" Peter said in a happy voice again, "I have a special room prepared for us!"

My eyes blink and I said "Us...nonono! I'd rather be alone."

"But I'm in love with you my dove and I want to spend some time with you~!"

"No...out of the question!" I yelled. _Is every man here a creep!_

"Stop right there Prime Minister White" a firm voice filled the air.

We stopped and my head spun around to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she was tall with puple curly hair and wore a big red dress covered in purple hearts and a scepter in her hands. Her eyes darted at us and she doesn't look happy at all, then she looked at me and asked "Who are you girl and why are you in my castle?"

I stood there speechless for she sounded really upset.

"Speak girl!" she yelled firmly.

I instantly flinched and began to back away "I-I..."

The woman groaned "An intruder in our castle in not tolerated...guards off with her head!"

Looking around I saw some faceless guards coming towards me and Peter was pushed away from me so each guard got a hold of me, without a second though I screamed loudly and began to move around rapidly.

"NO...I'M SORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woah it's getting intense now especially with Marie freaking out the way she is now. Please review if you want to see what happens next.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

I thrashed around trying to get away from the guards but they were to strong for me to break free from, right now all I know is that I was in big trouble all because of Peter. God I hate him so much. The look on that woman's face showed power and a very strong personality, she looks to be royalty with the crown on her head and fancy dress.

"Please...please I'm sorry!" I yelled.

She looked down on me and Peter ran up to her "Please your majesty, don't have her head! She's the love of my life...I brought her here cause I found her all alone in the maze."

The woman rose an eyebrow "Love of your life...who would love a man like you Minster White, it is clear that this woman isn't your love. Girl what is your name?" I quickly looked up to her and I could feel my tears running down my face, she really is scaring me right now with her tone of voice. But I must be respectful and answer to a woman with such a high role.

"M-Marie Thomas."

She came up to me and used her scepter to raise my chin "Are you an outsider?" With that question I quickly nodded cause I was referred to that over a million times since I came here, but the woman suddenly smiled "Guards release her...we never thought in our time that we would see such a pretty outsider."

My tears slowly stopped once the guards let go of me but I remained sitting on the ground shaking in fear, then her complement towards me made my eyes widen in surprise. First she wanted to kill me and now she's all nice and sweet...how strange. But however I don't think I'm pretty at all, she has far more beauty then me cause just look at the makeup and the dress she's wearing. Out of anything she is the pretty one here.

"Y-You're not going to cut my head off?" I asked nervously biting my lip, my head slightly looking down on the floor.

There was a moment of silence until I heard a little giggle from the woman "Oh my goodness child...we have finally come to realize that you're an outisder and you dear Marie have made us change our mind's. We are Vivaldi the ruler of this castle...oh please stand up dear from the dirty ground."

I blinked before slowly doing what I was told to do but I kept my head down slightly for my shyness was winning over me, I managed to look at Peter who stood there but immediately bolted towards me with a huge smile on his face. To be extra cautious I stepped to the side where he missed me and fell to the floor face first, that should teach him not to mess with me and kidnap me from my world to this madness.

"Oh my love why did you move?" he asked sitting up from the floor rubbing his head.

I sighed annoyingly and glared at him "I don't want you to touch me and stop calling me your love you perv!"

Peter flinched a little but kept a smile on his face "Oh don't worry you will learn to love me soon~."

"WHAT?!"

"Prime Minister!" Vivaldi shouted, Peter and I looked up to her who looked annoyed "this girl has no intention to be your love...in our eyes she is digusted of you."

A groan came out of Peter and he stood up from the ground dusting off his sleeves and straightening his clothes "I'm surprised you say that your majesty but I must say that you are the one that should be disgusted of with your antics."

I silently gasped on what he just said the queen, I must say that is awfully rude of him to say such a thing to someone of high priority and who has control over his job. Looking over I noticed and ticked off face from Vivaldi and her face grew red, she looked like she was ready to explode but then she grew calm. I grew confused until she said "Prime Minister please do us a favor and...OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

"You can't have our head your majesty" he reasoned adjusting his glasses letting out a fake yawn, "I am needed here at the castle or work wouldn't get done properly...especially with that idiot of a Knight running around getting lost like the directionally challenged moron he is."

Wait a minute is he talking about Ace? Oh my god so he was actually lost when we were in the forest and he just wanted an excuse to stop and get all...well you know. I'm going to kill that man once I see him again and maybe kick him where it hurts like I did not too long ago. I don't care if he was in pain but it's to get my point straight once and for all.

"Just leave us at once Prime Minsiter" Vivaldi said annoyingly, "we would like to spend some time with our guest as an apology for earlier."

My eyes widened and my eyes drifted over to Peter who protested "I want to spend some time with my love and I had her first your majesty." Then there was a silence between the two and they glared at each other like dogs getting ready to fight in a ring, but soon Peter gave up "Fine...but I will have my time with my sweet Marie!"

The rabbit perv suddenly stormed off leaving me with Vivaldi and I grew really nervous as I bit my bottom lip and I wrapped my arms around myself. When I'm nervous this is how I get mostly especially with new people. But I couldn't help but look at her and notice her beauty with her perfect face nicely done with make up and her hair had the most perfect curls. I looked at myself and I saw how skinny I was and how pale my skin was and my height which is a small five foot four...I don't feel beautiful like this. I still feel like a kid.

"You alright Marie?"

With the question I looked up to the Queen and shook my head "I-I'm fine Vivaldi...just tired I guess. I have to get back to the Tower, everyone must be worried about me."

"Oh nonsense dear" the queen giggled, "it's too dangerous to be wondering about in the night...speaking of which, why in Wonderland were you out there all by yourself?"

I sighed for I might have to tell the story to her since he does work here and she must be informed of he employees doings, so I shook my head "It's a long story your majesty."

She giggled again then took my hand "Don't worry dear we have time...come."

Slowly the woman dragged me lightly down the hall and I couldn't help but look around to see all galore of the castle, I noticed a lot of gold and red colored decorations and some mirrors here and there. Now this is something you don't see every day back in my world, where I come from my town is and old run down place with condemned buildings and gangs hanging around every corner who might mugged you in a splint second. This Wonderland is showing me a completely different side of living. I mean this could still be my imagination and my desires in life but this is something.

As the queen and I walked down the hall she looked around and made a sudden right turn and there down the hall was a large door, she let go of my hand and went into her pocket to take out a gold key with a red heart decorated on the top. Unlocking this large door it opened and she looked at me with a smile "Dear since you are a very important guest we wish to show you are greatest treausres that very few people know about."

I slowly nodded and I stepped inside with my eyes widening with the view, there all over the room was nothing but stuffed animals and a whole lot of girlish things on the walls. In the corner was a huge clothing rack with all kinds of dresses of all sorts of colors, there were selves on the walls filled with plushes of all kinds of animals like teddy bears, ponies and dolls. This is like a heaven for children of anything beyond their imagination, I have never seen such a collection like this.

"This is all yours" I asked still shocked of the scenery.

Vivaldi let out giggles and she went over to sit in a pile of pillows in the corner hugging a stuffed bear "Indeed it is...only you and a few of my head maids know about this place. It's a place for us to get away from such stress and trouble in a day. Come sit with us dear, no need to be shy."

Without a hesitation I slowly walked over and sat down in the large pile of pillows and the feeling was just so soft that I could fall asleep on it. I feel like a kid surrounded by such childish things but it reminds me so much of something that I just can't remember now, maybe it's best not to remember and focus on why I'm here.

"So dear Marie care to tell us why you were wondering in the night?" Vivaldi asked in a serious tone.

I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to explain to her of the situation I was in and said "Well...I was in the Tower after passing out from someone chasing me. When I woke up there I met the man that was chasing me who was named Ace an-..."

"Ugh that man" she interrupted sounding very annoyed.

"Y-Yeah" I agreed then continued, "well he wanted to take me camping and I said no very clearly...but he didn't listen and he took me away from the Tower into the woods. We wondered in there for a while until it got dark and Ace decided to set up camp so we did. Then time goes by and I called it a night...we got in the tent then-"

"Say no more" Vivaldi interrupted again then smiled, "don't you ever trust that man! He isn't very bright on some things and always gets himself lost...but how did you escape him?"

I actually laughed a little with that thought and replied "Well let's just say he'll be in pain for a while."

A sudden burst of laughter came out of the queen and she placed her hand on my shoulder "Oh my goodness dear, you're just too much and so adorable...very brave of you too." I thanked her for her words but then my stomach growled loudly causing me to hug myself, but Vivaldi heard it "Oh it sounds like you're hungry dear...would you like something to eat? You know what we have some cookies over by the table we can snack on."

Vivaldi suddenly stood up and walked over to this so called table and picked up a plate of cookies and came back to me. There were heart shaped cookies with red frosting and edible silver pearls decorated around it...my mouth began to water for I never had such a sweet treat like this before. I immediately felt like a child then quickly took a cookie and began to eat it like a mouse, the sweetness of the sugar cookie made my taste buds pop and a moan came out of me.

After a several moments I looked over and saw Vivaldi laughing and my face turned red "Oh forgive me your majesty...I'm just really hungry."

"Oh no worries dear" she replied, "eat as much as you like...oh my goodness you're just so cute!" Suddenly I was immediately pulled in for a hug and she continued "What were we thinking to ever have your head! You are just so adorable that we want to play dress up with you."

My eyes widened with that thought and I immediately shook my head "Oh I'm sorry your majesty but dress up isn't really my thing."

Vivaldi rose an eyebrow then sighed "Oh well...we understand since you've had a very long night. You deserve some sleep, feel free to sleep here for the night and you can go back to the Tower in day period." Thinking over it I figured she was right and agreed to spend the night here...wouldn't want to risk running into Ace again.

"Okay Vivaldi!"

* * *

><p>"Maire where are you?" a voice called out in panic. I spun around and found myself in a very colorful space and I looked up to see Nightmare floating above me who looked like he was having panic attacks.<p>

"I'm at the castle" I answered nervously, "am I dreaming?"

I noticed him let out a huge sigh and he nodded floating down towards me "Yes...this is my dream realm on which I rule over. Now what happened? I know Ace took you in the woods and I sent Gray out there to look for you...even got the hermit clockmaker to do some searching."

I groaned annoyingly and rolled my eyes for I found this dream realm just weird. "Well I managed to get away from him and came across the Castle where the Queen offered me a place to stay for the night."

There was a moment of silence until I notice him begin to laugh, then he began to cough up and I noticed blood pouring out of his mouth causing me to flinch back from him. The sight of blood makes me boil on the insidesand I asked "Are you okay?"

He soon stopped and shook his head "Don't worry Marie...it's a medical condition I have nothing more. But the way you got away from the Knight...Haha priceless! I'll let Gray know that you're safe now along with Julius."

I immediately remembered that he could read my mind and I laughed as well a little "Uh y-yeah...I'll be back soon."

"Take your time" he told me, "go and explore the other territories. Get familiar with places and the other roleholders."

Get familiar with everyone...well might as well since I'm wondering around. Since I'm going to be in Wonderland for a while it's best to look around and explore, I am curious with the fun places like the circus and the Amusement Park. I just hope nothing happens again like what happened earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that concludes this chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I managed to pull through...so where will Marie go next and who will she meet. Please review and we will see :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

No One's POV:

_"Hey Michael wait for me haha!"_

_"Come on Marie you slow poke...I want to show you something before it gets dark."_

_The little girl ran as fast as she could to follow her friend to wherever he was taking her in the forest. The boy mentioned a special place for them to hang out after school or on the weekends if they were bored. After some running Micheal stopped and looked up a large tree with a ladder and a big tree house high above. Marie stopped and gasped but was thrilled._

_"Oh cool a tree house" she exclaimed, "I always wanted a tree house."_

_"Well here we are...we can come here whenever we like Marie. Just you and me" Micheal shrugged looking towards the girl he brought with him._

_Marie got overly excited and went over to the ladder and began to climb "Come on let's see what's up there."_

_Micheal smiled and followed her up the tree but was being cautious hoping she wouldn't get hurt, luckily they reached the top and Marie slowly sat down on the floor with her friend by her side. There was a window for them to look out of and there they could see all of the trees and other plants out in the open. Micheal looked back to the girl and noticed a mark on her arm._

_"Marie what's that on your arm?"_

_Marie paused and shook her head "It's nothing I just hurt myself yesterday."_

_"Liar!" Micheal said coldly, "I know you're lying...I saw what happened between you and your dad yesterday night."_

_"You what?" Marie asked completely shocked, "how?"_

* * *

><p>Marie's POV:<p>

Slowly opening my eyes I found myself laying in a pile of something really soft and a blanket was draped over me neatly, then I remembered that I was still at the Castle where the Queen offered me a place to rest for the night. However what in the world was I even dreaming about? I know that was Micheal but I don't even remember everything of that day when we found that tree house. I never have dreams like that of my past memories...especially the happy ones. With all of these thoughts rushing in my head I tried to sit up but stopped when I felt a presence closely next to me, my eyes shifted and there I saw Vivaldi in her red nightgown sleeping right beside me. I shrieked in surprise and fell back off of the pile of stuffed animals.

The Queen slowly woke up and looked down to me "Oh goodness dear what's wrong?"

"Uh..." was all that came out of me for my heart was still racing from falling back, then Vivaldi giggled.

"Oh my goodness hehe...did we frighten you child? Please forgive us, you just looked so cute in your sleep we couldn't help but cuddle up with you."

Looking at her I sighed deeply and slowly stood up "It's okay I guess."

She laughed once again and looked out the window "Looks like the day has come upon us, would you like to join us for some brunch and tea?"

The thought of food caught my attention and I nodded, might as well eat something before I go out to explore the other places "I would love to your majesty."

Vivaldi smiled brightly and stood up stretching "Good...we will be right back so we can change then we'll be on our way."

I nodded and she left into her walk in closet, the room was so huge filled with nothing but stuffed animals which made me feel happy and cheerful. I never had such things growing up...feels pathetic! A girl like me never having such things to play with as a child is just truly pathetic, the only toy I remember having was a old worn out teddy bear that I saved before my dad threw it out when I was eight. It was a brown bear with big black button eyes and a red bow wrapped around it's neck...I wonder where I got that thing anyways? As I waited I browsed the shelves and my eyes stopped to see a stuffed animal looking just like the bear from my childhood, looking at it the bear was the exact same one. Closing my eyes I can still imagine myself as a child holding my only possession that made me happy...once.

"Feel free to have it dear."

I jumped and looked to see the Queen next to me all dressed "Oh no Vivaldi...it's yours after all. I wouldn't want such a thing."

Vivaldi sighed and took the bear off the shelf and held it towards it to me "Please dear Marie...a gift from us."

The bear seemed to have drawn me towards it and I slowly took it into my arms holding it tightly like a little child "T-Thank you Vivaldi."

"No need to thank us" she told us waving her hand, "now let's go get something to eat?"

Vivaldi turned and made her way to the door and I slowly followed behind, as I looked back to the room for the last time the door was shut and was locked with the gold key the Queen had. The both of us walked and came into the main hallway where I noticed a couple of maids coming by bowing down to the Queen and saying their greetings. I held the bear tightly close to my face for I was still a little paranoid with these people not having eyes. You never know if they could be looking at you or something else...it's all confusing. However this is Wonderland after all.

"We hope you're hungry even after all of the cookies you ate last night" Vivaldi said with a slight giggle. I felt my cheeks warm up from embarrassment as I recalled the cookies I ate...they were just so good. But I am still hungry after all. I looked over to the right and I noticed an opening to the outside where there was a large courtyard with rose bushes and large bushes where the maze would be. High above there was the sun shining brightly and I took it the nice peaceful sounds.

"OH MARIE MY LOVE THERE YOU ARE!"

I guess I thought that too quickly didn't I!

Looking back I saw Peter running towards me with a big smile on his face and his arms open wide, just at the right time I stepped away from him making impact and he tripped falling on the floor face first like last night...perfect! He sat up and rubbed his head "My love way did you dodge from me again?"

"Fist of all I'm not your love and second I will never be got it" I yelled at him trying to sound as serious as possible. My eyes glared at him harshly and I notice him flinch a little but all he did was laugh.

"Haha you're so cute when you're mad at me!"

I heard a grumble from Vivaldi and looked over to her, she looked really ticked by now and I would understand. I would get highly annoyed as well if I have to work with this perv in the Castle everyday...heck I'd go completely insane. Peter then stood up fixing his clothes and dusted off the dirt he had on him "Oh Marie my love...you will someday notice my love for you and we will be married and have many children."

"WHAT?!"

"Prime Minister" the Queen shouted, "don't you have work to do at this hour?"

"Nope all of the work for this morning is done" Peter smiled happily, "now I can spend some time with my sweet Marie."

"No" I said firmly.

"But-"

"No!"

"Please..."

"I said NO!"

The rabbit man sighed and turned his heel "You will see my love for you Marie." Finally Peter left the Queen and I bringing relief and silence once again, I swear I will someday cut off thkse annoying rabbit ears of his and mount them somewhere. Nah maybe that's too cruel but he is really annoying me...how can I make it through in this world. Soon Vivaldi and I walked again and I held on to my stuffed bear tightly.

"Don't worry dear" Vivaldi told me, "if that man or anyone else gives you problems feel free to come to us. We are all ears."

On hearing such an offer my head tilted over to her and I nodded "Th-Thank you Vivaldi...um can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are there more women role holders like you?"

I notice her pause and she replied "I'm afraid not my dear...we are the only one here. The rest are men!"

My eyes widened for I was hoping there would be more women like her to talk to, but I guess I can manage with just her...she seems nice enough when she's not ordering heads to be chopped off. Soon we came across some doors and a servant opened them to reveal a large dining hall with a long table with food and pots of tea. My stomach growled loudly and the two of us sat down.

"Feel free to help yourself dear" the Queen told me, "we assume you have a journey ahead of you today."

"You bet I do" I replied, "I'm going to explore the other territories just to get that over with."

"Well we wish you the best of luck...and stay safe dear Marie. This world has many twists and turns and the game itself does to. You never know what can happen."

* * *

><p>After the brunch I said my goodbyes to the Queen...and Peter who I just ignored them made my way of through the maze with some help from the castle guards. Vivaldi was also kind enough to give me a map of the territories so I can find my way to all of them. My eyes looked over it and I noticed the really fun looking places like the Circus and the Amusement Park. I wonder what the people are like there...I bet they're nice. After all it is a place filled with smiles and cheer so why wouldn't the people there be nice.<p>

"Here you go Miss. Outsider" the guard told me. I stopped and noticed wd have come to the end of the maze and there was the forest in front of me.

"Thank you for the help sir" I told him trying to manage a little smile.

"It was my pleasure" he bowed and went back into the maze.

Looking into the forest there was a trail and I moved my feet there with the map in hand and the stuffed bear in the other, in the daytime the forest looks more lively. However I hope I don't run into Ace again...he probably packed up and went somewhere else when the day came so maybe I don't have to worry. But I must keep my guard up for any kind of mischief or danger in the forest.

The path soon seemed to slowly disappear and it was soon no longer there and I groaned _"Great...it probably got ruined somehow." _ I kept my posture and moved without a second thought for I just want to find another territory to visit. The forest was quiet and calm and I could hear the sounds of the birds chirping away...but for some reason I feel like I'm being watched.

"?" POV:

The forest seems quiet...how strange. But I have a feeling someone's wondering in here and is lost, filled with confusion and they don't know where to go. Oh goodness how amusing! Finding those who are lost is just a pleasure indeed, especially if that person was an outsider...it would make things more interesting. But luckily I have a sense for there is an outsider here wondering in my forest.

"Ouch darn it!"

A voice suddenly caught my ears and to my curiosity I went to investigate for it sounded like a woman in distress. Silently picking up my pace and went behind a tree and my eye caught sight of a figure on the ground...the figure looked like to be a young woman wearing a uniform of some sort and I grinned to realize that she was indeed an outisder for she had eyes...very bright blue eyes that could be seen from a great distance. This may be interesting perhaps...she looks lost and confused. Just right on what I was sensing. I finally pushed myself to make myself known to this outisder who has started this game.

"Are you alright Miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am literally taking notes right now on what I want to happen in each chapter...I have over twenty pages of ideas for this story that I want to make happen. I'm just in love with my character and the plot of the story I have planted in my mind. So anyways please review to see what happens next. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Marie's POV:

After I have fallen, a voice filled the air who called for me and my eyes quickly looked up to see a man. From the looks of him, his clothes look like something you would see a clown wear especially the hat. Wait a minute, maybe he's from the circus territory Nightmare told me about when I first came here. I quickly shook my head and replied "I'm fine. I tripped on something...a tree root."

He looked at me and chuckled kneeling down to my level "Well it appears tha you have a scrape on your knee miss...you should have that treated."

With a flick of his hand a roll of cloth appeared in his hand making me gasp slightly. It's strange to see such magic but this is Wonderland after all so it would be common here. Soon the man began to wrap the cloth around my left knee where the wound was, then I asked "Who are you?"

His single eye gazed up to me with his smile growing wider "Hmm I thought the dream demon would've told you by now...the names Joker and I am from the circus and you have seemed to have wondered into my forest. Hope you weren't trying to sneak into my circus...it isn't open yet to the public."

"Oh no" I quickly answered, "I'm just exploring a little...the map I have is confusing to read."

The man who called himself Joker gave a chuckle and tied up the bandage "Exploring you say...hmm sounds fun. Now let's see it you can stand." His hands were then held out towards me and I slowly took them, Joker lifted me up and I winced a little but the pain quickly went away after some deeps breaths.

"Thank you Joker" I told him managing a smile.

"Don't thank me miss..." Joker began stopping in his words. How stupid of me not to introduce myself after his help.

"S-Sorry my name's Marie Thomas."

Suddenly he took my hand and gave a little kiss grinning "It's nice to meet you Marie Thomas...a pleasure to see an outsider in the beginnings of April Season. Especially with a pretty name like yours~."

_"Quit flirting you d*** clown!"_

My eyes quickly widened and I looked towards Joker with a hard glare snapping my hand away from his "That was rude Joker!"

"What are you talking about Miss. Marie?" he asked innocently tilting his head to the side along with his hands placed onhis hips.

_"Look Joker the broad here doesn't know sh** !"_the harsh words spilled out again making me grow furious. Crossing my arms with irritation I glared at Joker like a child did something bad, but the thing is he didn't even move his mouth to speak. Is he one of those people who can speak like a...oh a ventriloquist that's it.

"Look Joker I don't find this act of yours funny...it's rude and that language of yours is disrespectful."

But I've heard it all before.

"It's not me Miss. Marie" Joker tried to convince me, "I would never use such language."

_"Liar!"_

"Now quiet down Joker wouldn't want to scare Miss. Marie away from us."

I quickly shook my head growing evenmore irritated and confused...he's talking to himself for crying out loud which means this quy could be crazy. Well everyone here is crazy after all...except the guys back at the Tower. They seem to be normal company.

_"Look you clown, the broad here doesn't understand so you might as well tell her."_

"But what would be the fun in that."

"Um Joker" I mumbled out with more confusion.

Jokelookeded over to me laughing "Haha...well I might as well introduce you to Mr. Grump here," then he pointed down to his belt where there was some kind of mask decoration with roses around it "Marie meet Joker."

_"What up b****!" _the mask spoke rudely.

Blinking a few times I suddenly realized what was going on "So you're just a mask and you two have the same name?"

_"Geez are you dumb or something? And I'm not just a mask doll~."_

"Now Joker calm down" the Joker who was with me said, "she's just confused that's all."

Indeed I am confused. These guys both have by the same name and it's hard to communicate...they should have nicknames to tell them apart. With that idea I asked "Um can I suggest something?"

Joker smiled and nodded "And what would this suggestion be?"

_"It better not be stupid!"_

Sighing deeply I then asked "Would it be alright if I gave you nicknames?"

There was a moment of silence until the rude Joker burst into laughter _"HAHA! See I knew this would be stupid, I don't need a-"_

"It would be an honor Miss. Marie~."

_"What? Are you f***ing kiddng me?!"_

No I'm not Joker...it's an opportunity to get nicknamed by an outsider wouldn't you say."

_"Like I can give a rat's a** about the outisder!"_

"...now I know that's not true. Outsiders are very important and special to everyone here. That includes you and I."

My eyes quickly looked down with his compliment, I'm not all that special anyways...I'm just normal. Normal? "Okay then I won't give you a nickname."

"Oh please do Miss. Marie" the nice Joker insisted, "like I said it would be an honor."

After hearing his plea I couldn't help but notice how nice this guy was, at least he's not a perv like Ace and Peter. He seems sane to me...well except the one in the mask with the loud mout of colorful vocabulary. If he wants a nickname then I'll give him one, but it has to be something easy to remember and that it flows easily.

"Well" I pondered, "it has to be easy to remember. "

"I'm all ears Miss. Marie~."

_"I'm not!"_

I swear these two are so different from each other, one's very nice and the other is dark and cruel. They are so black and white...wait that's it. "Oh I know...the grump in the mask can be Black and you can be White."

The Joker who I named White laughed making the bells on his hat jingle, he leaned against the tree to calm down a little "Hehe very creative but why name us after colors?"

_"Yeah it's retarded!" _ Black shouted.

I jumped a little with his sudden shout and I felt uncomfortable, my head drooped down looking down to the ground. I noticed that the map and the bear Vivaldi gave me was on the ground and I went to pick them up "Maybe it was stupid...sorry for upsetting you."

Holding the bear tightly in my hands I didn't even notice White coming towards me wearing a smile "It's not stupid Miss. Marie...now Joker you made her upset.

_"What am I suppose to do feel bad? Good luck trying to make me you moron!"_

Letting out a quiet sigh I looked around and thought it was time for me to keep on moving "Well I really should be going...can you show me the way to the Park or the Mansion?"

White took the map from my hands and studied it "Well you're far away from the Mansion now so I would head to the Park since it's closer which would be northeast."

Taking the information I nodded "Thank you White."

"You're quite welcome Miss. Marie" White bowed his head giving the map back to me. Once kt was placed in my hands I felt something round in the palm of my hand, opening it I saw a round red and white striped ball...wait this is candy.

"Take this candy as an apology for Joker's rudeness dear. Be sure to come back real soon~."

_"What the hell?" _ Black shouted once more.

"I'm only being polite Joker...unlike some people."

_"GOD ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL..."_

The shout suddenly stopped and White held the mask preventing any noise from coming through it. This world keeps on getting weirder by the second. Taking a deep breath I turned my heel to continue my journey "Goodbye White, I will come back as soon as I can."

White's POV:

Interesting...just interesting. I can tell that this will be a fun game indeed for this outisder, she's really sensitive and probably won't even last long in this world. Marie looks so frail and can get hurt very easily, I leaned against a tree taking in a deep breath and I removed my hand from my mask.

_"What the hell Joker? Why did you shut me off?" _ I heard my other half shout at me.

Chuckling slightly I crossed my arms letting a hge grin spread on my face "You were scaring our dear outisder my friend...Miss. Marie appears to be really sensitive with your anger and usage of words."

_"Pfft I can care less about that broad!"_

"Now Joker how can you say such a thing" I asked walking back to my circus, "you haven't even seen her in person and you're already judging."

_"Look I said I don't care!" _ Joker stated firmly, _"hey what candy did you give her?"_

Grinning I came upon my circus taking in the atmosphere of such joy and color, but I replied "It's just a normal piece of candy...nothing more."

Right when I was about to enter the big top tent a loud voice called for me "Joker-sama!"

Turning around I saw a little worker of mine run up to me with a smile one her face and giggled. Chuckling I knelt down to her level and asked "What is it my dear? Did the animals go loose again?"

She laughed and shook her head "Nope. I heard there's an outsider...is it true?"

I quickly nodded and patted her head "It is true my dear," I immediately opened the tent flap and chuckled "It is true...and we will be sure to entertain her~."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's a chapter for the New Year for you guys. Happy New Year and please review!<strong>


End file.
